Malon's Birthday Vacation
by KimMcCloud
Summary: Malon invited everyone for her B-Day! Link has the plans for it. Will her birthday be a success or a Disaster? Read and find out! And we also hava a special guest star: Yugi Motou!
1. Trouble Starts!

Hello peeps! 2nd LoZ fic here!

Guest Starring: Yugi Motou

The setting is modernish time. It's Malon's B-Day and she also gets to celebrate her b-day for one full week and everyone is allowed to invite there friends and family! Let's see how Malon's B-Day would turn out.

Lindrell: Don't worry! She'll enjoy it!Snickers

Speed Demon: Hmmm. . . .

**Disclaimer**: LoZ Chars. Belong to Shigeru Miyamoto or Nintendo, and Yugi belongs to Kazuki Takahashi! Belongs to ME! ! !

And **NO FLAMES**! ! You'll be humiliated if you submit one!

* * *

**Trouble Starts!**

**Day 1, Monday: 9:30 A.M.**

Malon and Link sat next to each other outside Lon Lon Ranch; waiting for the other guest to arrive and celebrate Malon's 18th b-day. Malon giggled while listening to every word Link was saying.

Just then, Link's face was making its way to Malon's until. . .

"WAZZUP! ! ! Am I interrupting something?"

Malon smiled at the familiar face, it was her closest friend Princess Lindrell Greenleaf. "Lin! Glad you made it!" Malon gave her friend a huge hug and giggled along with her.

Link however, covered his face hiding his anger from being bothered by Lin, "Shit! I was SO close!"

Then, Malon noticed someone else was with Lin, a young boy who looks either 14 or 15 years of age. His hair was, spiky, a dark reddish color wit black and he had a few yellow spikes. "Hey, Lin, who's your friend here? He doesn't look Hilyian."

Lindrell chuckled, "Oh this is my friend from another place called Domino City! Malon, Link, meet the King of Games, Yugi Motou!"

Malon offered a handshake for her special guest, "Nice to meet you Yugi, hope you enjoy your stay here."

Yugi scratched the back of his head, feeling a little shy in front of girls was a thing he can't handle pretty good, "Um, I'm sure I will Malon."

Link sighed and soon, he saw, Sheik, Dark Link and Ralph coming over too them. Sheik wearing a blue tuxedo that Zelda made him wear, Dark Link, just wearing plain clothing, like a black shirt, along with black jeans. And Ralph, wearing a light blue shirt with a red tie and dark blue pants.

Few minutes later, Zelda comes wearing another fancy pink dress. Ruto came along too, just as, herself. Followed by Saria and Mido, both of them are wearing their uniforms in elementary school.

Once inside Malon's house, everyone was just waiting for the Private Plan Link Hired to bring them to California. They'll be spending Malon's birthday at the U.S. for an entire week.

What was surprising was the Girl gathered up in Malon's room while the guys stayed in the Living Room. Yugi however, stayed with the girls, he followed Lindrell wherever she goes since he's not used to seeing new people, especially a different race.

* * *

**Boys**

"Link, what's wrong, you look like you're ready to hurt somebody." Sheik said to Link, who was slumping in his chair.

Dark Link spoke, "Ah ignore him. He's just angry because he can't get one moment of peace with Malon!"

Link sat up straight in the chair, "Shut up you two! At least it IS I who made plans for Malon's B-Day!"

Before Sheik could say something else, Yugi came in. "Um, hi guys, Malon just told me to tell you guys that. . ."

Link smiled, "She wants to see me?"

Sheik snickered, "Get together with the girls?"

Dark Link chuckled, "Play pin the tail on Epona?"

Yugi answered, "Well, she said, foods ready."

Ralph closed the TV and headed straight for the Kitchen, "Thank the goddesses! I'm starving!"

All the guys headed for the kitchen to find. . .

"Hawt Dawg! Malon! You've outdone yourself!" Link smiled as he saw tons of food, and then he quickly gave her a BIG hug. Zelda, from behind, was turning a bit reddish with jealousy. _'Keep your distance away from him Ranch Girl!'_

Everyone started to help themselves but Malon stopped them, "Not yet everybody! We have to say 'Grace' first. Yugi, since you're new here, why don't you do the honors?"

Yugi smiled, "Sure. Bless the table, and let us be thankful for what we all have and share. Thank you for this wonderful home-cook meal. And most importantly thank you for bringing everybody together for Malon's 18th birthday. . . Now, let's eat. . .GASP! !"

Everybody's eyes widened as they saw every food gone! Everyone turned to an open door and saw a group of Mad Deku Scrubs leaving with the food. Link looked to Dark Link, "Uh, DL, you must've forgotten to close the door."

Dark Link gave a stupid looking smile, "Mah bad."

Lindrell looked at Malon who was now in tears, "Don't worry Malon, since we still have plenty of time before the plane arrive, let's go out to eat, and I'll buy."

Zelda scoffed at Lindrell, "Heh, you'll buy? Where Princess Greenleaf, some place where they use a SPORK?"

Lindrell glared back at Zelda then gave her a fake smile, "Don't worry Princess Zelda, it'll be classy."

**3:30 P.M. – CPK, AKA California, Pizza , Kitchen**

"Nice choice Lin, Pizza in a fancy restaurant like this, you are paying for this right?" Ruto asked.

Zelda sat next to Malon, making sure she and Link don't do anything she doesn't want to see. Zelda turned her face to Lindrell who was sitting next to Yugi and Sheik. "Well, I might admit I'm impressed Lindrell, a restaurant without a drive-thru window and a clown's head! Ha-ha!"

After orders were made, everyone started eating. Link then spoke out, "Remember everyone, the plane comes at 8:00 P.M."

"Yeah, yeah Link, now just shut up and eat. . .Whoops!" Sheik accidental landed his elbow on his fork which had a meatball attached to it. The ball of meat went flying until it landed on Zelda's pink blouse. She shrieked, "Oh my NEW blouse! Sheik! This is all your fault!" Zelda picked up a cup of root beer and threw it at Sheik, Sheik however, ducked.

He turned around and saw the soda spilled on Lindrell's blue blouse, "Hey! How dare you Zelda!"

Dark Link picked up a plate of Chicken Tequila Pasta, "Hold it now! Nobody better lay a cup of soda on MY woman!" He threw the plate at Zelda, but she moved her head and the pasta splatted on Link's face1

Soon everyone in the entire restaurant started throwing food at each other, no matter who they're hitting. Dark Link shouted, "FOOD FIGHT! ! !"

Malon and Yugi stood up on some chairs, trying to calm everybody down. " Oh please! Everyone! Stop!"

Yugi tried to help out with Malon, "Come one everybody! We're supposed to be having fun but not like THIS!"

**7:48 P.M. – Malon's House**

Everyone finished cleaning their selves up. Zelda blaming Sheik for ruining her gown, Lindrell blaming Zelda for her gown, Dark Link blaming Zelda for throwing a soda a Lindrell and Link blaming Dark Link for throwing a plate of pasta at his beautiful face.

Malon then heard something outside, "C'mon guys, planes here!"

Once everyone went outside, the Private plane wasn't was as they imagined it. "Link, what kind of Joke is this?" Ralph asked as he crossed his arms infront of his chest.

The plane was the type that doesn't look fancy for first class. It's the type with not-so comfortable seats inside, propeller in the front of the plane, and the pilot happens to be a man of 57 years of age.

Link walked up to the pilot, "Um excuse me sir, are you sure you're the famous plane pilot Hyrule Dream?"

He chuckled, "Yep sonny! This thing has been going great for 40 years! And yet the seats are comfortable too."

8:30 Inside the Plane, Destination, Las Angeles California

Everyone inside happen to be feeling not-so comfortable right now, because this plane feels like such a bumpy ride. Oh look! Now this part is in **Script Format!**

Lindrell: Ow! My head! (_Has a heahache)_

Yugi: graons I don't feel so good! (_barfs in a throw-up bag)_

Zelda: This plane is messing up my hair!

Ruto: It's so COLD in here! Turn up the damn heater!

Ralph: Damnit! That's the 5th time I've bumped my head into you Mido!

Dark Link: (_Head slams into Link's chair)_ Ow! I think my nose is bleeding!

Link: Can you change the music! This 50's is making me dizzy!

Saria: I can barely sleep in here!

Sheik: Ruto says she's getting cold, but I'M getting HOT! !

Malon: Holding onto a handle At least we can try to hold on

Pilot: Ahh, I can see you kids are enjoying yourselves back there! Don't worry, 15 more hours before we reach our destination!

* * *

Chapter one done! Now on to chapter two! Taking notes!

**Title: Haunted Hotel and a Football Game**

R&R NO flames!


	2. Hunted Hotel and a Football Game

Updated peeps! It seems a lot faster because I'm into typing this story. Got plenty of ideas that's why. And I changed one of my WebPages because I seem to be drawing a lot more!

I didn't change the LXDL webpage, it was my other one.

And now we have chapter** TWO** up today! Now, I'm not going to put up anymore disclaimers because one can get tired of writing those, but at least you know I don't own any characters except one!

**Haunted Hotel and a Football Game**

**

* * *

**

****

**Day 2, Tuesday: 11: 00 A.M.**

Finally, everyone made it to California in Las Angeles. And boy did everyone have a rough time in that bumpy plane. Yugi held on to Lindrell's hand and groaned, "Oh, Lin, do you think we can go back and get my stomach?"

Ralph angrily straightened up his tie, "Link this is all your fault! That was the most horrible plane ride ever!"

Zelda was too busy brushing her hair, "Tell me about it! My perfect hair is a MESS!!"

Dark Link leaned on Lindrell and begged, "Please Lin! I'm hurt from that tumble ride! Can you kiss my boo boo?" Lindrell sweat dropped, "I'll help you later, but first, Link, you're the planner for Malon's birthday, where do we go now?"

Malon looked at Link as she looked at him, "Well, since we arrived here, I made an arrangement that a limousine should be picking us up."

Yugi's eyes widened as he saw what he thinks is coming at them, "Uh Link, is that the car you hired or borrowed?"

Everyone except Link, "OH NO!!!"

"He did it again!" Ralph said angrily.

**12:46 A.M Pushing OLD limousine to get to hotel Night Time**

****

Instead of riding the old limo, they instead had to push it! Well not everyone was pushing, Link and Zelda where inside, Link was trying to figure out how to make it start. Form the looks of things, this limo is really old and is out-of-date!

Everyone was blaming Link for everything. **Script Format** again!

Dark Link: Link! Did you rent a Limo or a Lemon?!

Lindrell: Link! How could you do this to the birthday girl!"

Sheik: C'mon guys! We have to make it up that hill, thanks to you know who!?

Link: I don't understand, I thought I got one of those fancy black limos to pick us up.

Ralph: Zelda! Get your butt out that car and help us!

Zelda: Well somebody's gotta help Link in here!

Ruto: It shouldn't be YOU!

Saria: That's right! Malon! Get in there!

Malon: Gee, thanks!

Malon and Zelda switched places.

And finally the script format is done but will come back. And now, we find out favorite group have reached their destination.

"Uh, guys is this the place we're staying at?" Yugi asked as he pointed to the Hotel which says Night Time.

Everyone except link yelled again, "OH NO! ! ! !"

Dark Link looked at Link with daggers and shouted, "YOU RENTED THE HOUSE OF THE ADAMS FAMILY! ! !"

Dark Link's description was very much correct. The house was very centuries old looking, very dark colored, every window looked damaged, probably by kids, and you can see a few bats sleeping in trees near the house.

Link sweat dropped as he faced everyone and their angry faces, so he tried to make the best of it, "C'mon guys, lets all just go in get a good rest and later, we can play a game that Malon chooses."

Suddenly, everyone heard a howl coming from inside the hotel. Everyone started to panic. Yugi hugged tightly to Lindrell, "Lin! I'm scared!" Dark Link did the same thing, "Yes Lin! Save us both!"

Lindrell sweat dropped, "Yugi, if you're scared, tell Yami to take over, and Dark Link, shut up and don't be a big baby!"

Malon held on tightly to Link, "Link, I'm pretty scared here myself, are you sure this is the hotel you arranged for us to stay at?"

Link smiled back at Malon, "Don't worry, I'll be staying with you! You'll be safe!"

Sheik chuckled, "Yeah right, remember what a wussy you were when you first went to the Shadow Temple! Hahah!"

**3:30 P.M. Outside the Night Time Hotel**

****

Everyone was finally rested up, well almost. Everyone had a horrible resting time, things were not as comfortable as they thought it would. And now it's **script format** again!

Lindrell: Oh it felt like there were books in my mattress.

Yugi: You had a mattress?

Dark Link: Agony! Agony!

Sheik: I had to use a towel for a blanket.

Zelda: Oh! Just look at these cobwebs in my hair!

Ruto: I was almost freezing to an icicle!

Ralph: I couldn't sleep because there was a picture of the Grim Reaper in my room!

Malon: I don't think I was comfortable even if Link was with me!

Link: Well, I just had some memories from the Bottom of the Well!

Saria: I couldn't sleep because Mido was busy screaming!

Mido: Because I just saw a ghost!

Script Format done again but will be back! And now everyone headed for a nearby park which seems to look calm and peaceful. See a few birds in a bird fountain, you can barely see any littering any where here, trees look healthy and the suns not down yet.

"Alright Link, what's the game Malon wants to play with everyone?" Sheik asked.

Malon spoke before Link could answer, "We're going to play FOOTBALL! ! !"

"Great game! Now we choose the team captains!" Saria said.

Zelda spoke out, "I know, I'll be team captain and Link is the other team captain!"

Sheik butted in, "Hell no Zelda! Malon's the birthday girl!"

Dark Link joined in with Sheik, "That's right Zelda! To set the record straight, the Captains are Malon and Link!"

Ruto then suggested, "Let's make it easier, Boys versus Girls!"

Lindrell clapped her hands, "Great! Girls we got the throw-off first since Malon is out captain!"

**3: 53 P.M. Football Games begin**

Malon threw the football with her best throw. And now the guys are going after it, Ralph caught it, "I got it! Now try to block them boys!"

But before Ralph could reach the other side, Saria managed to tackle him. "Hahahaha ! ! ! No point!"

Few hours later, the girls are in the lead bye 1 point. The score: 9-10. And the boys have the ball. Link throws it, and . . . Dark Link catches it!

"Haw! Haw! Watch me make the touch down people!" Dark Link cackled as he made his way to the other side, but. . . Dark Link got tackled , "Aw shit and it would've been a tie too!"

"Better luck next time! Tee hee!" Lindrell giggled as she got off his back.

Later Girls throw the ball. Ruto throws it, Lindrell caught it. But before she can even start running, she just got tackled. "Ow! Who the. . .Yami?!" Little Yugi is now Yami Yugi. "Yami, how did you learn to tackle like that?!"

Yami smirked, "What do you think? I'm the King of Games!" He chuckled merrily as he went back with the other guys. Soon, Dark Link threw the ball and Link caught it, and Malon managed to catch him, Zelda however, was not pleased, "Excuse me! Some of us want to play here!"

Malon gently lifted her torso off of Link and headed back to play with the others.

Sheik catches the football, then he looks around to see who's open, he saw Yami with his hands up in the air signaling him to pass it. Sheik threw it, Yami caught it, suddenly he say Zelda running up to him, "Oh you are not going to score!"

Yami had an idea, he opened the card holder on his belt and quickly picked any card. He threw it and a summoned monster appeared, "GO DARK MAGICIAN! ! !"

Dark Magician pushed Zelda back with his staff, giving Yami enough time to make a touch down. "Okay! Our team wins!"

Yami turned around and was surprised to see what was happening, all the girls except Lindrell, are flirty with his Dark Magician. "Oi!"

Malon held on to the tall dark haired magician and giggled very girly in a flirty way, "Hello! I'm Malon! Where are you from?"

Zelda held onto Dark Magician's other arm, "Oh forget red-heads! You wanna go with the blondes! My names Princess Zelda of Hyrule!"

All the Dark Magician could do was blush madly and swear drop at the same time. Link however began to look very jealous, he turned to face Yami, or shall we say Yugi, "Look what you've done! All the girls are with that dude!"

Dark Link smirked, "Not all girls Link! My girl is the only loyal one! Heh heh!"

Yugi smiled a bit, "Sorry guys, but that's what my aibou did." Yugi handed the football back to Link and walked up to his Dark Magician, "Dark Magician return."

The Dark Magician went back inside Yugi's deck. Malon, Zelda, Ruto, and Saria whined.

Link smiled, "C'mon everyone, we got to go back to out Hotel, tomorrow I already planned on where we are going."

Everyone moaned. Sheik spoke out, "I don't know if I'll be able to sleep again in there."

* * *

Chapter 3: **Disney Land! ! !**

I'll put the next chapter as soon as I get more ideas!

Speed Demon: Bye! R&R


End file.
